Out of the Hat
by DashAway
Summary: 13 Organisation members, 26 randomly selected themes, one for each letter of the alphabet. Hilarity and angst ensue. What are you waiting for? Check it out!
1. And a one

**Hey all! I bring you a collection of 26 drabbles that I wrote under the style I'll call 'out of the hat.' **

**I put all of Orgy XIII's names into one hat and 26 randomly picked themes (one for each letter of the alphabet) into another hat. I drew two members and one theme until I ran out of themes, and this is the product!**

**Some of these drabbles are long and some are short. Some are meant to be funny and some are not. I hope you love reading them as much as I love writing them! Sorry about any weird spacing between drabbles. **

**Disclaimer: I own a _copy_** **of KH2, not the rights (unfortunately). I only own a brain fit to string words together. Here we go!**

* * *

**Out of the Hat: a 26 drabble collection**

**1. Larxene and Xigbar: "rumble"**

The thunder woke him late at night. Low rumblings gently shook the bed. There were no windows; he could only assume it was raining outside.

Xigbar stumbled sleepily from his chambers and walked until the halls thinned and the smallest traces of rain could be heard, like desperate shafts of light in a cave. Soon a rectangle appeared—the door, giving him a glimpse to the truly violent storm outside.

He was instantly soaked as he walked outside, but it felt good.

Clouds surrounded the citadel-like area of the castle, thunder thrumming within them, joined by more than a little lightning.

Xigbar looked up and saw Demyx perched upon the tower's roof, eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his face. No surprise IX was out here.

It _was _a surprise, though, to find XII here as well. She stood far out on the sloping balcony, hips swung to the side. Her hair was dark and plastered to her head. When Xigbar approached he saw she was lazily shooting beams of lightning towards the sky. Her face was blank for but slightly narrowed eyes. Xigbar shielded his eye from the rain.

"Having fun?"

"I was before you got here," she replied without looking at him. It was only when he turned to look at the beautifully angry sky that she sneaked a glance. Her eyes zigzagged up his scar. She always loved its shape; like lightning.

Larxene laughed for it, sending more electricity skyward. When she sent another bolt out, Xigbar summoned his shooters and launched a single shot, its ringing noise drowned out when it connected with her bolt. There was a crackle, a bang, then an explosion of yellow and grey.

Both of them actually smiled.

Bonding was always a strange affair in the Organisation.

**

* * *

**

**2. Saïx and Zexion: "barrette" **

If this meeting did not end soon, all of the Organisation members, save Xemnas, would die of boredom. Luckily for them, it was about to get a bit more exciting.

Larxene suddenly cleared her throat. Xemnas blinked at her.

"Yes? Is there something you want, XII?"

"Yes," she replied venomously. She fished in her pocked and retrieved something small and pink. "I found this in the hallway and I'd like to know which one of you" –here she pointed at two members- "owns it."

"What _is _it?" Vexen asked.

"A barrette."

"Why did you pin _us_?" Zexion complained, as he and Saïx were the ones she pointed to.

"I found a blue hair—a blue hair!—on it. You two are the only ones here with blue hair."

Saïx's serious orange eyes narrowed and Zexion chewed his lip. Neither the resident emo kid or Xemnas's favourite little member would ever admit to owning such an atrocity.

Their eyes met.

It was on.

**

* * *

**

**3. Larxene and Zexion: "quirk" **

Larxene blinked up from the dreadfully boring volume. It wasn't as though she was going to _learn_ anything in here; she avoided libraries like the plague.

Zexion continued reading, uninterested in what XII was doing. Larxene hated this particular quirk of his. If he was set on doing something, by the gods he would do it, and block out everything else.

He wasn't the only one with annoying habits. Marluxia never did things the easy way, only the showy way. Axel rarely brushed his hair, and Vexen brushed his too much. And Lexaeus, well, he _sent _her here, and that was bad enough.

She fidgeted. She coughed. Zexion stared blankly at his book, idly flipping a page.

It was so aggravating!

In anger Larxene tore a page from her book, crumpled it, and threw it. The ball popped off Zexion's head.

Zexion had the grace to act like nothing had happened. Larxene stormed out, and he smiled faintly.

**

* * *

**

**4. Xaldin and Axel: "complain"**

"Can you believe they sent me out there? I mean, I know I'm not really in favour anymore but I don't even get a medal for comin' out alive. I even trashed Vexen all for the Superior's good and what did I get? He dun care about me at all."

If it wasn't that, it was, "Roxas is so cold. What a jerk! I try to be nice and doting but he hates people in his space so, y'know, he just glares and stalks off."

Or, "Xigbar stole another pair of my boxers."

Or even, "Why the _crap _are we out of ice cream?"

Xaldin, for one, decided one day he'd had enough.

Axel just began a rant about Demyx pawing all over Roxas when Xaldin grabbed his robes and slammed him to the wall.

"Do you do _anything _but complain!" he spat.

"Of course," Axel answered seductively, running a hand up Xaldin's chest and winking. "I can do _lots _of other things."

Xaldin threw the skinny redhead as far away as possible, a look of disgust on his face.

Axel snickered to himself. "Works every time."

**

* * *

**

**5. Lexaeus and Vexen: "Xerox"**

Lexaeus, being the scholarly type, enjoyed fishing through Vexen's lab occasionally.

On this particular visit, he noticed a rather bulky machine.

"What is this?"

"Ah," Vexen began. "That's a Xerox copier."

"Copier?"

"Yes. You press the item here, push the button, and it makes copies," the scientist explained before returning to his work.

Lexaeus looked back at the machine. What was that, lying on the Xerox's tray? He picked it up, looking at it curiously. "Uh, what is this a copy of?" On the paper were two large, peachy circle.

"Oh, those are my buns."

"…"

Vexen suddenly held up two huge honey buns. "Want one? I left them atop the copier on accident…"

_XDDDD Forgive me!_

**

* * *

**

**6. Marluxia and Axel: "noncommittal" **

"I'm not impressed."

"Oh? I am." Axel's confident voice caused Marluxia's fingers to curl into fists.

"You should have kept this from happening. If that boy keeps rampaging through here…"

"I know, I know. Death and destruction. Gotcha." A grin sweeter than cake followed—sweet enough to give Marluxia diabetes. Could one die of diabetes? Axel sure hoped so.

"Know your place!" XI spat. Axel thought he was oh-so-funny.

"Ah, that's weird," the target of Marluxia's anger replied, putting a finger to his head. "Cuz I thought eight comes before eleven." There was a deadly, underlying snarl in his voice, barely gracing it.

"Xemnas will hear about this. He's unhappy enough about you as it is," Marluxia answered coolly. "Whether or not I'm your superior, Xemnas obviously thought I was good enough to be in charge of you. And not just you, but even three of the Organisation's six founders. In brains, I will always be your better."

Small flames licked at Axel's fingers, signaling his anger. He wanted to eat the sneer right off Marluxia's gay-posterboy face.

There was a reason to be nervous when Axel closed in, aqua eyes on fire. XI did his very best to appear unruffled.

"Look, you prissy little girl, you may not want me here, but I _definitely _don't want to be here. I'm not committed to this dumb Oblivion scandal or your little coup. I don't like _anyone _in this building. So do whatever you want, but I'm not gonna participate in any of your shit. Commit this to memory." He turned to leave.

Marluxia murmured quietly, "The only one you like is _Roxas_, right?"

"That's exactly right," the redhead retorted, exiting the room for good.**

* * *

**

**7. Xaldin and Luxord: "fair play"**

"Guess which cup the cherry is under."

Xaldin sighed. They were _cooking_, for the gods' sakes; this was no time for games. But the lancer humoured him.

"The one in the middle." Three cups were facedown on the counter. Luxord lifted the centre one.

"Nope." Curses.

"The left one?"

"Nope." Luxord grinned.

"The right one."

"Nope." Whaa…?

"You didn't put a cherry under any of them!"

"Nope." The satisfaction on X's face was evident.

Xaldin looked around, searching for an end to his confusion. Then he saw it—a cup facedown on the counter to Luxord's right. Luxord followed his glance, lifted the cup, and popped the cherry into his mouth.

"I never said it was in one of these." Hardly fair play.

For the first time since his arrival, Luxord heard Xaldin whine.

**

* * *

**

**8. Vexen and Demyx: "Jell-o" **

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Vexen looked warily at Lexaeus, who had just warned him.

"Why not?"

"Demyx is cooking." For the members that hung around the kitchen more, this explanation would have been enough.

Vexen obviously spent too much time in his lab, because he said, "So?" and strode in without a second glance. Lexaeus shook his head.

There wasn't anything particularly scary in the Kitchen that Never Was. Just a lot of bowls and boxes and…Demyx, who was humming.

"_Everybody's working for the weekend_…" IX's eyes were a bit worried, though. Vexen realised he was probably singing to keep himself from breaking down.

"What's going on here, IX?" Suddenly those sullen eyes lit up.

"Vexen! I'm so glad you're here!"

Vexen suddenly wished Lexaeus had been more forceful. Maybe tied him down or something. _I am **doomed. **_

"W-why's that?" A box was thrust beneath his nose.

"Can you help me make this? I thought I could, but, uh, I can't figure out how to get it right…" He pointed to a rubbish bin of culinary failures. "You're all sciency—you can help, right?"

Vexen read the box. "Raspberry Jell-o?" Demyx nodded.

"I wanna make enough for everyone. Please help?"

For some reason, water melted ice, and Vexen smiled faintly. "Sure."

Anything was worth seeing Demyx that happy.

**

* * *

**

**9. Marluxia and Lexaeus: "oddity"**

When Marluxia was in a bad mood, he got critical. The worst part was that he was always right; he nailed people's sensitive spots dead-on. He happened to be in such a mood, and Lexaeus stepping on his foot didn't heal the wounds.

"Watch it, you big oaf." Lexaeus's eyes darkened.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, dolt."

"I'm not going to take this from _you_," the large man replied.

"Oh? This from a guy who's got the looks of a caveman with the smarts of a genius, but no one will ever know because he looks like the world's largest concentration of muscle and idiocy."

This speech was quite enough for Lexaeus. Marluxia had no right to smash on every oddity he could find. His brows furrowed.

He hoped Marluxia learned his lesson when XI doubled over in pain, clutching his crotch.

**

* * *

**

**10. Saïx and Luxord: "ghastly" **

Saïx had been having a bad day. It got worse when he was asked to retrieve a member of XIII for the Superior. Luckily for him, Luxord was very easy to talk to (and totally sane). It could have been worse.

This is why, when Saïx opened the door, shock nailed him in the gut.

Luxord looked up from the card game. He was nearly naked but for a pair of boxers with dice on them.

"That is absolutely _ghastly_," Saïx gasped. Luxord clicked his tongue.

"It's just strip poker." He grinned. "And I'm sure you've seen a man's physique before."

Saïx shook his head.

"No," he corrected. "It's absolutely ghastly that you're playing strip poker _by yourself._"

**

* * *

**

**11. Axel and Xemnas: "pacify"**

Axel thought Xemnas needed to take a chill pill. The Superior took the term 'friends close; enemies closer' far too seriously. It seemed he couldn't take two steps without the menacing tan man behind him.

The truth was, Axel's presence pacified Xemnas. Not because he liked Axel, but because Axel was the only real troublemaker in his Organisation. If Axel was in sight, that meant he wasn't off plotting or wrecking things.

In turn, Axel found Xemnas's presence equally soothing. If the Superior was _this _paranoid about him, it meant everything was going according to plan.

**

* * *

**

**12. Xigbar and Zexion: "ultimatum"**

It wasn't only that Zexion scared him, but VI caught II doing the latter's favourite activity—spying on Demyx. Er, no, he was actually just walking by Demyx's door and…

It wasn't fooling Zexion either.

"Why were you watching him?" The Cloaked Schemer was truly interested.

"I just, uh. None a' yer business!" Xigbar snapped.

"Well, I'd say it's because you like him, but you go ahead and believe whatever you invent." With the way Xigbar's shooter went straight to Zexion's throat, you'd think Zexion just accused him of a heinous crime. To Xigbar, it was a heinous crime. Pretending not to have feelings worked wonders for numbing pain.

Demyx suddenly appeared at his doorway. Xigbar cursed. "What's going on out here?"

Xigbar gave Zexion a look so deadly that kittens were dying by the thousands somewhere. His eyes said very clearly, "Shut up or I spill your blood all over his doorway", which was a harsh ultimatum, considering Demyx would find out about Xigbar's affection one way or another, and if he _was _slaughtered on the doorway, no doubt Xigbar would be cleaning it up. This would impress Demyx. This would delight Xigbar. Then they'd make out. Either way would end in the same thing. The only deciding factor was a nasty thing called 'brutal murder'.

Zexion's eyes flitted to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Xigbar needs anger management." With that, he left. Xigbar shrugged apologetically. Demyx grinned.

**

* * *

**

**13. Xemnas and Lexaeus: "knot"**

"—why I believe protocol should dictate that all members _not _kill first and ask questions later."

Xemnas perked up when the talking _finally _stopped. Lexaeus had been going on and on for nearly an hour. The Superior was rather tired of heating it. Smart ideas were great—in small doses.

When V began to talk again, Xemnas quickly thought of an escape. He fished through his desk's drawer until he came upon a very tangled fishing line, which he promptly threw at Lexaeus. So what, he was a packrat. Better men have succumbed to worse.

"I, uh, I need this knot untied. Can you do it?"

"Of course, Superior." Lexaeus tried to carry on the conversation, but the knot was just so difficult that, after a while, he lapsed into concentrating silence.

Xemnas smiled. Ah, peace at last.

**

* * *

**

**No! NOT peace at last! MWUAHAHAHAHA! **

**XD Actually, I split this up into two chapters of thirteen to make it easier to read. For the next thirteen drabbles, just clicka the button at the bottom! (Or better yet, clicka the OTHER button and leave me a review!) **

**Comments? Concerns? Corrections? Let me know! **


	2. And a two

**Alright, you made it to the next installment! Read on, voyagers. Read on. **

**

* * *

**

**14. Axel and Roxas: "Head over heels"**

Roxas examined a fingernail, eyes half-lidded in boredom.

"Y'know the term 'head over heels in love'?" he asked. The redhead answered with only a soft noise. "If they say you _fall_ head over heels, that means you're falling, right? Falling headfirst. And if they just say you're head over heels, I mean…your head's always over your heels, isn't it? Why would—" Axel suddenly cut off his musings.

"That's nice, Roxas," he spat, head rushing with blood. "Now can you please untie my shoes from the balcony?"

**

* * *

**

**15. Marluxia and Saïx: "mail"**

Marluxia knocked nervously on the door. He usually avoided Saïx as much as possible. But today Saïx had been sent a message, and Marluxia was put in charge of delivering it. Since when did having free time make one a target for small jobs?

Saïx opened the door eventually, flicking strands of blue from his eyes. "Yes?"

"You've got mail," Marluxia replied blandly.

"Whaaaaaaat!" Saïx screamed. His fingers wrapped around Marluxia's neck, slamming him this way and that, berserking.

Marluxia, not a pushover himself, managed to pry Saïx's fingers off him. Gasping, he asked, "What the _hell _was that for! All I said was that you've got mail!"

Something dawned on Saïx's face. "Ooh. I thought you said I _failed. _I just sent in one of those dating tests, you know."

_(lame)_

**

* * *

**

**16. Demyx and Xigbar: "audiotape"**

Xigbar always liked waking up in Demyx's room. The air felt more personal here and less stale than the rest of the castle. And anything Demyx touched tended to be agreeable. Speaking of which, where was Demyx? Xigbar sat up and looked around. Demyx's black coat was gone from where Xigbar had thrown it last night.

The freeshooter shrugged and stretched. Demyx had probably been called awa—hey! He was alone in Demyx's room! This was the best panty raid opportunity ever!

For the next seven minutes Xigbar went through every drawer and every cupboard. He laughed at Demyx's boxers, flipped through some of his guitar magazines and notebooks of discarded songs and melodies, and sifted through Demyx's sparse closet.

There was a shoebox hidden away in here. Xigbar opened it. Cassettes were stacked up neatly. Each had Demyx's name and a date on them. The most recent was from a little more than a week ago. Xigbar looked to the side before sliding the tape into his pocket.

Later, after a trip to Vexen's for a cassette player and a shuffle back to his own room, Xigbar played the audiotape.

The sounds of the sitar began, and soon Demyx joined it, singing along. Xigbar envied IX's voice.

There was a shuffle of papers, then Demyx's voice, distorted and electronic but still his. "Um, I wrote this next one for, well, _about_, Xigbar." He laughed nervously. "See, the way he looks at me…really serious, but sexy, like he's undressing me with his eyes. I kinda like it. That's what this is about." Xigbar clung to every word of the next song.

He listened to the tape every moment he could after that.

**

* * *

**

**17. Xemnas and Luxord: "vain"**

Luxord was minding his own business, but he knew his own business was over the moment Xemnas crossed his path. All was white and silent. Luxord stared heatedly into the Superior's eyes, daring the leader to criticise him here and now, of all places.

"You should try being less vain," Xemnas pointed out.

"Me, vain?" The way the question hung pointed the blaming finger at Xemnas instead.

"You challenge me now. You challenge everyone else because you know you will always win. Do they know that your Other was a failure with a gambling addiction? Do they know he _died_ for his addiction?" Luxord sure knew. His eyes narrowed.

"And I suppose _your _Other died for a better reason?"

Xemnas's face relaxed. "No, not really."

**

* * *

**

**18. Xaldin and Vexen: "yawn"**

Patrols were the worst, especially at night. The worlds were so _dull_; why would Xemnas care about them, if all that mattered was Sora?

At any rate, here they were—the scientist and the lancer, sitting idly and waiting for a flaming ice cream truck to come crashing through the clouds and put them out of their misery.

There was silence.

Vexen yawned, which caused Xaldin to yawn.

Vexen yawned again. Xaldin yawned again. The dragoon was slightly annoyed.

Vexen yawned again, again. Xaldin yawned again, again.

"Stop that," the lancer barked. Vexen apologised.

Five minutes later Vexen yawned again, again, again and Xaldin also yawned (again, again, again—you get the picture).

"I said stop that," he snapped again. Vexen apologised.

Three minutes later, Vexen yawned.

* * *

Xemnas looked warily at the disgruntled scientist, who had a few strips of duct tape over his mouth.

"Care to explain this?"

**

* * *

**

**19. Marluxia and Larxene: "zero-gravity"**

Their first day in Castle Oblivion, Larxene was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation. The only way she could describe the mission was "lonely and pointless."

She didn't like anyone. _And I don't plan for that to change,_ she reminded herself as she headed to the room she was told was for training. Any vent for her anger was a welcome one.

Someone was already here. It was the one whom she knew firsthand to be haughty and feline—Marluxia.

But Larxene's distaste for him soon numbed into awe; Marluxia, once in action, was less egotistical and more beautiful. His scythe, though large, seemed effortless to wield. The way he jumped defied gravity, skidding back to the ground like petals over the sidewalk. Caught in motion he was precise and flawless, all the slow, planned motions blending to a quick, seamless attack.

This was a man worth backing, a man worth his salt.

Larxene never forgot this.

**

* * *

**

**20. Xigbar and Vexen: "inconvenient" **

Xigbar and Vexen constantly had inconvenient moments. It seemed they were the most unlucky members when put together. Well, it was mostly unluckiness on Vexen's part and more of clumsiness on Xigbar's.

Vexen strode into a large hall holding a delicate beaker of substance for Xemnas and Xigbar, who was goofing off with his guns, shattered the thing dead-on. Xigbar would deliver a message to the lab and break everything in his path at the fault of what he said was the poor lighting. It was really a lack of depth perception. Xigbar would even walk in on the scientist showering. The sheer number of showers in the castle made that an interesting feat.

Vexen never got too angry with Xigbar. The way he figured, there was plenty of time to fix what was broken—all the time in the world. Which is why it was surprising that, when the tables were turned and_ Vexen _was the klutz, Xigbar became absolutely _furious. _

Vexen didn't understand; all he'd broken was an audiotape.

**

* * *

**

**21. Roxas and Xemnas: "sedative"**

"Nothingness heals. Let it in, accept it. Pain can only be numbed; it's best just to accept it an move on," a soothing voice preached.

The boy knew many things at that moment. He was wet, cold, and bruised. He ached, he couldn't open his eyes. Someone's hand caressed his face and he relaxed. The voice, the beautiful voice, went on, calming him. It was like giving someone a sedative when they were already asleep.

"I'm taking you home, Roxas."

_Home? Where is home? Am I…am I Rox...as?_

Strong arms lifted him like a baby. The broad chest against his sore body was warm.

Roxas muttered his first word softly.

"Home."

**

* * *

**

**22. Xaldin and Axel: "ensue" **

Axel brought the power of laughter to the Castle that Never Was. That is to say he was a prankster, weaving a mile-wide quilt of destruction wherever he went.

There were many places in the castle to hide after said pranks, but slowly they were all discovered until the redhead resorted to hiding with others. This didn't work out for long, predictably.

Luxord thought it'd be funny to snitch Axel out, no one trusted Demyx as it was, and Roxas threw him out after Axel tried to 'hide' in the blond's underwear drawer.

Axel was running from a furious Larxene one afternoon when he passed Xaldin, who had just opened his door.

"Xaldin, man, you gotta hide me! Larxene, she—" Before he could finish Xaldin swept him into his room and shut the door. Larxene pounded on it.

"Xaldin, where is that fuc—"

"Not here, XII. What has he done this time?"

Axel was amazed that this man would cover for him. From then on he always hid with Xaldin. The latter knew exactly what would ensue every time Axel pulled a prank. He was 100 percent correct when he guessed who would go to who, who would get the most angry, and where they would search. And he was completely positive no one would suspect him. Axel loved it that way.

**

* * *

**

**23. Saïx and Roxas: "detention"**

Being around Saïx was not a bad experience for Roxas. Despite Saïx's blind loyalty, two-faced habits, and violent disposition, Roxas got the impression the berserker liked him. Saïx seemed so starved for emotion that he always listened to the blond, soaking up the stories. Roxas remembered only very passive aspects of his life with Sora, but they were refreshing.

"I remember school…and how it felt like a prison. The breeze through the window, counting down minutes. And detention, for daydreaming. Do you know what detention is?" he addressed Saïx.

He chuckled. "I do. My Other was a teacher." Roxas's eyes shone.

"Really? Wow." He laughed a little. Very subdued, but extreme as far as Roxas's emotions went.

_No, not really, _Saïx thought. _But we all lie enough anyway._

**

* * *

**

**24. Lexaeus and Zexion: "lime" **

"So…what're you guys doin, huh?" Axel asked, highly curious. Two of the most stoic members of Orgy XIII sat facing each other, two mutilated limes and two knives before them.

"We're having a contest," Lexaeus answered calmly.

"To see who can handle the limes longest," Zexion finished, dripping a few lime droplets onto his tongue.

"Ahh. Who's winning?"

"No one," the larger competitor answered. "No one wins until someone loses."

"That sounds wise."

Lexaeus bit into his lime slice. His eye barely twitched.

"My money's on Lexaeus!" VIII announced. Zexion pouted and said, "Just wait and see." He squeezed the slice very tightly, draining all the juice. Lexaeus of course had to top this. He took the large remaining piece of his lime and squeezed. Drops fell. Suddenly his whole face puckered, disfiguring him in .03 seconds.

"What do you have to say to that?" Zexion asked Axel smugly.

Axel had nothing to say, as at this point he'd collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

**

* * *

**

**25. Marluxia and Roxas: "temper"**

XIII was sitting gloomily on Naught's Skyway, legs kicking rhythmically. His presence spiked the interest of Marluxia, who was passing through.

"Moody today, are we?" Roxas shot him a glare. "What is it this time?"

"It's Axel," the blond grumbled.

"Oh? What'd that deadbeat do now?"

"He can be such a jerk sometimes…" Azure eyes turned stormy. "And hey! He's not a deadbeat."

"You're mad at him but you're also defending him?" XI said, amused. Roxas growled.

"Yes, I am. Get the hell off my back!" He was in no mood for this.

"Tsk. Temper, temper. You know, it's always best to turn your anger into something productive." Marluxia stalked off.

Roxas was angry at him, to be sure, but he had a point. "Productive, huh?"

* * *

The next night, Marluxia, highly put off, wondered if telling that to Roxas was the best of ideas. He sighed and went to wash the honey from his shampoo bottle.**

* * *

**

**26. Xemnas and Demyx: "wide-eyed"**

"Why are you closer to Saïx than Xigbar? I mean, Xiggy's your second in command, and Saïx isn't even one of the original six."

Xemnas glared daggers at the sitar player, who had decided to camp out in his room. "Why are you still here?"

Demyx pouted. "I asked you first." There was no winning with this kid.

"Saïx and I have a lot in common. We share a special bond."

"Oh, you mean like sex?" IX resisted laughing at Xemnas's comically round eyes.

"…No, not like sex." The Superior cleared his throat. "He's very in tune with me; we're on the same wavelength."

"…Oh, you mean like sex?" Demyx said again. Come to think of it, it was exactly like sex, but Xemnas didn't want Demyx to know that.

"Out, out of my room now!" Demyx flailed and sputtered out one last sentence before being forcibly thrown from the room.

"Twenty-six drabbles and _this _is how she ends it!"

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked all those! Again, any comments, concerns, or corrections are very welcome. Don't make me beg.**

**Love you all! **


End file.
